Solid ink or phase change ink printers conventionally receive ink in various solid forms, such as pellets or ink sticks. The solid ink pellets or ink sticks are typically inserted through an insertion opening of an ink loader for the printer, and the ink sticks are pushed or slid along a feed channel by a feed mechanism and/or gravity toward a melting device. The melting device heats the solid ink impinging on the device until it melts. The liquid ink is collected and delivered to a print head for jetting onto a recording medium.
A common goal of all printers is an increase in the number of documents generated by the printer per unit of time. As the throughput of solid ink printers increase, the demand for a continuous supply of solid ink to the melting device also increases. The increased demand for solid ink has led to the development of energized drive trains for the feed mechanisms that deliver solid ink units to a melting device. For example, a lead screw, an endless belt, and other drive mechanisms may be located in a feed channel and coupled to a motor through a drive train. Selectively energizing the motor causes the drive mechanism to move and carry a solid ink unit resting on the drive towards the melting assembly. The motorized carrier more positively urges the solid ink towards the melting unit and helps maintain a continuous supply of solid ink to the melting assembly.
Previously known feed channels have included relatively planar floors to facilitate the sliding or gravitational pull on solid ink inserted into the feed channel. The incorporation of motorized drives in feed channels has typically resulted in the drive mechanism acting as the floor of the feed channel. Thus, the drive mechanisms usually contact the bottom of the solid ink along the entire length or nearly the entire length of the solid ink. As throughput for solid ink printers has increased, the dimensions of the solid ink have also increased. Consequently, longer feed channels may be used and these longer channels may have non-linear sections that accommodate the constraints of the available space within a printer.